


Miraculous [Short Tales]

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: {fixed version: anon was me}These are experimental stories that explore nature, in-depth character, and the internal struggles each face. Whether it be depicted by something of fantasy or through reality. This collection is more playing around with my own writing skills and developing them along with ideas I have carved for these characters.Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).





	1. Of Gods and Men

**Author's Note:**

> {fixed version: anon was me}  
> These are experimental stories that explore nature, in-depth character, and the internal struggles each face. Whether it be depicted by something of fantasy or through reality. This collection is more playing around with my own writing skills and developing them along with ideas I have carved for these characters. 
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug is owned and created by producer Jeremy Zag at Zagtoon, Method Animation, Thomas Astruc, Toei Animation, SAMG Animation and SK Broadband and distributed by Nickelodeon on the Disney Channel as well as videos-on-demand streaming rights belonging to Netflix and B TV (Korea).

**Warning: The following stories depict gore: Of Gods and Men**

**Of Gods and Men**

Have you ever been deep within the ocean?

Submerged within the icy grip and tossed and turned within it,

with only the pale face of the moon breaking through the darkness?

It almost seems as if a callous judge while gripped in the palm of God. 

With harsh weigh and mighty crushing prowess does it open the flesh and reveal my sins.

This is justice.

\---

An angelic voice drifts in and out once again. The same voice that awakens me every day, the same hour and the same scent. I know of it, as I have become familiar with its tune, as it is the voice of my beautiful wife. 

"Adri..." The voice caressed my ear like a soft whisper, trembling down my entirety with an emotion that can only be described as bliss.

"Adri... Adrie..." The voice continued, growing louder, "Adrien."

Yes, it was her voice. The voice of my beloved Marinette. Surely she was calling for me to awaken for breakfast. Or perhaps she had other plans in mind, but whatever the case it delighted me so. 

Encouraged by the soft calling, I shifted from the silk sheets that still clung to me. Reaching ahead, I grabbed my attire for the day which consisted of a casual white v-shirt with green stripes and gray jeans. 

Following the wafting scents of spices and bread, I touched the wooden oak door and brushed over the handle.  

Suddenly the world began to twist before my eyes, shifting and churning. Instead of the smell of bread, it was replaced by rot and filth. From the shadows, a corpse twitched. Or rather,  **she**  twitched. As if in a nightmare my Marinette become a demon, her black sockets staring through my soul. From the shadows, it echoed in a horrendous voice that shook to my very core.

 "You killed me" The creature hissed.

With a jolt, I sat up, panting. The nightmare was over, but it had felt so very real. Beside me laid my beautiful Marinette, perfectly normal. In a sigh of relief, I eventually was able to relax again and fall asleep once more. 

As a ladybug lingered over the barred window, silently watching.

\---

"It's good to see you again, Adrien." A voice grew me out of my momentary daydream. 

Even since that nightmare, I never quite got it out of my head. So naturally, I had to speak with my close friend Nino about it. We sat in a small cafeteria, the same one every day. There were other familiar old students around because today was our reunion. Even Chloe had been bold enough to show up, after everything.

"From what it sounds like, you have had this dream a lot," Nino spoke as he punched a few buttons on his GameBoy. He was good at that, multitasking that is.

"It has been haunting me practically every night." I sighed, and it was obvious that it was. The red under my eyes, the paleness of my skin, and the loss of weight had contributed to the after effects. 

"Maybe you are having this dream for a reason? Maybe you feel guilty about hurting Marinette or something?" Nino proposed.

"No, that couldn't be it. I have done everything in order to protect Marinette." I insisted. Nino didn't know it, but I was a superhero named Chat Noir. It was my job to protect and serve. I would never hurt anyone. 

Suddenly, Nino set down his game and glanced at me as if thinking of how to word something.

Then, doing his best, he spoke kindly under the guise of friendship. "Could it.. have something to do with your mother?"

A sinking feeling hit my stomach as I considered his suggestion. It wasn't entirely impossible. A part of me had always wondered if my mother was gone because of me. Perhaps that nightmare was my guilt over it, my own way of saying that I drove her off or killed her. 

"Maybe... I think it could be part of it." As I spoke the idea stirred within my head. Could I truly be having nightmares over this?

"I think you should talk to Gabriel," Nino suggested as kindly as possible.

"My father? No way!" As if Nino had hit just the right spot, my anger burst. "I won't go to him! I won't let him hurt me! He won't give me any more of his treatment!" 

As I yelled at Nino a few teachers rushed over to me. One grabbed me before something cold pricked my neck. 

Suddenly, Marinette was holding me again. 

"Oh, sweet Adrien..." Her voice whispered to me, calming me. "It's okay."

"Marinette," I gazed at her beautiful face and smiled. She was so sweet, so kind. So much better than the people who tried to hurt me.

Her face rotted before me and gripped me tightly. In horror, I stared upon a fleshy skull. Once again a demonic voice twisted from her again.

"Trust no one... They have been akumatized! Save me, Chat Noir!" The creature demanded with a chilling cackle before it faded away into the crevice of Hell it whence came. 

"Yes, my lady." Falling from the shadows into the light, I become Chat Noir.

Enemies surrounded me from all sides. Chloe, Nino, even the teachers were akumatized now. I had to stop it, I had to save them.

"Cataclysm!" I shouted and charged at them. Yet they looked upon me with horror and ran.

Fear of _me?_ How dare they run! How dare they look upon me as if  _I_ were the monster! They are the criminals here!

One by one, I destroyed them all. They deserve it, after all, for being so naughty. I couldn't let me escape after hurting Marinette.

I stood among them as they slept on a red blanket. Yes, surely they would awaken soon from being akumatized. 

In the dark, glinted a knife.

\---

The school reunion was here, it had been so long!

I was so excited to see Nino again. Maybe even introduce Marinette as my wife. 

I saw old friends, teachers, and even Chloe decided to show up. After I announced my marriage to Marinette she had refused to show face until now, but I was glad to see her. Everyone was here, in the cafeteria today for the first time in ten years. It was an occasion to be celebrated, after all!

I spoke to everyone in my old class, even the ones I never quite knew. It seemed as if all the students had found what they were looking for in life. Even Nino had settled down with Alya and they had started an awesome video game developing team together. 

Everything was perfect, just as I had imagined it to be. 

"Marinette, isn't this wonderful?" As I asked this question the room shifted for a moment. From one instance the room was completely white and the next to the cafeteria again. 

Perhaps I was getting tired again. Deciding to take a break, I left the cafeteria to sit down in the hallway of the school. 

Then the halls shifted to gray and cold as  **he** approached.

I paled and stood up as I looked at the man. This man, who I had come to hate so much. The one who had taken everything from me, even my beautiful Ladybug.

"What are you doing here, father?" I demanded.

But no one was there. It was just an empty school hallway.

From a white pad, a ladybug crawled along.

\---

"Nino... What do you think of Marinette?" I asked, glancing at him. It was our school reunion today so I had to spend as much time as I could with my best buddy.

However, today he wasn't in much of a talking mood it seemed. He just stared blankly at his on going video game.

"Come on, tell me. I know you used to have a crush on her." I teased him with a mischievous grin. 

Still yet, Nino refused to answer me. Frowning, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, dude, you can't seriously be that upset, right?" 

Suddenly, he fell away from my hand. Angered, I got up and marched off before I could see him hit the floor. "Fine then."

_There were plenty of other people to talk to_   _anyway,_ I thought to myself.

To my surprise, I spotted Chloe. I didn't really expect to see her, honestly, after everything that had happened. Once I married Marinette, Chloe had completely broken ties with me. And yet, I was glad to see her. 

"Hey, it has been a long time." I gave her my famous Cheshire grin. 

"Adrien, how nice to see you." She sounded different now, older. 

"Is it, really? You have been avoiding me for so long." 

"To be honest, I didn't know what to say to you," Chloe admitted, a bit embarrassed. 

"We used to be close friends, just talk to me like you did then." I chuckled a bit. 

"Are you happy now? I mean, with Marinette?"

"But of course," I smiled and continued, "I love her more than anything."

Suddenly, Chloe shifted and turned, her eyes red. 

"I can't let Marinette have you!" From her pocket, Chloe drew a knife. She had been akumatized!

Gasping, I transformed into Chat Noir and fought her off. I had to save everyone, for their own sake! After a few moments of dodging her blade, I saw an opening and yelled out. 

"Cataclysm!" Reaching beyond, I was able to stop Chloe and she crumbled to the floor, asleep like the others.

A door burst open with a shout, and my father stood there panting with a gun in his hand.

\---

"F-father? What are you doing?" I cried as I saw the gun.

"Adrien... my son... Please, put down the knife." He begged.

"What knife? I'm Chat Noir!" 

"No, you aren't. You are just a boy Adrien. My poor, disturbed boy."

"Don't tell me what to do! You are always trying to tell me what to do!" I yelled in frustration. Why? Why? WHY was he trying to get in my way?!

"Isn't it obvious?" The demonic Marinette whispered in my ear. "He is Hawkmoth, your greatest enemy! The one who akumatized us, killed us!"

"Yes.. yes of course." I nodded, laughing. It made sense now when I really looked at him. Gabriel, my father, was wearing the outfit of Hawkmoth. "You are Hawkmoth, of course, you want to get in my way."

"No, son! You mustn't listen to the voices in your head!" Gabriel pleaded as the gun trembled in his hand.

As Adrien rushed at the man with a knife he watched in horror as his son slipped away and became something darker, more evil. And yet... 

He couldn't shoot.

A jolt went through him as the knife carved through him. Blood painted the white padded room in crimson as the man collapsed, barely alive, before his only fallen son.

"Adrien... I..." He coughed painfully as he spits blood from his lips. "Love you." 

He gasped as his last bits of life sputtered and around his body bloomed a red flower. 

\---

[Recording #20]

_loading... 40%_

_loading... 100%_

Gabriel shifting in front of the camera, causing a buzz. His face looked solemn and beside him was Adrien, handcuffed to the table.

"It has been ten days into interrogation since we found Marinette's dead body in Adrien's apartment. I have been forced to hold my own son here for that many days, and sixteen hours now. It seems that... under questioning, my son has come to blame a man called 'Hawkmoth' for the murder of Marinette." Gabriel took a shaky breath. "However, evidence has come back today showing without a doubt that... that my son, dear god, killed her." He covered his face and sobbed. 

 

[Recording #42]

A clip rolls over in Asylum called Brevity as a Gabriel walks Adrien inside with the help of doctors as the boy struggles.

Suddenly, it changes over to Adrien in a padded room with Gabriel. Gabriel's recorded voice assumes over the clip. "Ever since Marinette died my son has become more... closed off. I assumed that after putting him somewhere safe perhaps he could recover. I knew that my son would never truly return to me... yet I, however, refused to see that at the time. I refused to let them kill my son. I begged them to 'lock him away', I said, 'lock him away'. I should have let him go."

 

[Recording #72]

A video recording shows Adrien eating in a cafeteria with everyone in one clip, then turns to static for a moment before Adrien is standing over a bunch of dead bodies.

Gabriels voice trails in, shaking. "I thought that if I protected him, I could save him. Every father.. just wants to save their son. However, my son was not saved. He took on this.. this  _thing_. This personality, the doctors called it. He, however, called it Chat Noir. This creature that took my son was no super hero. It was a monster..."

 

[Recording #73]

The clip is completely black, as Gabriel can be heard talking again.

"I have to end this... for my son's sake."

\---

"You... aren't my son." Gabriel coughed.

Chat Noir turned towards the man, shocked. "So you are still alive."

"So you are still alive." The creature smirked.

"I won't die so easily... I can't die yet! Not without saving my son!" Gabriel yelled as a gun shot rang out.

Suddenly, Chat Noir stumbled backward, more confused than ever. The monster yelled, tearing and fighting its end. But even a demon could not fight silver bullets. It was the end, and as the demon faded Adrien returned once more.

Gabriel crawled over to his son, holding him as they both bled out. He smiled as he saw the old innocence that had long been lost in Adrien's eyes and now had returned.

"F-father... It's so cold." He whimpered.

"Sh.. it will be okay, Adrien. Together, we will leave this world as humans." The man gazed upon his son and held him there still.

The boy and the father closed their eyes and peace ascended them.

\---

It is said, that in a small and tragedically lost Asylum once called Brevity, you can find the corpse of a father and son holding onto until this very day, and forever. 

{The End}


	2. Fairy Tales: Stone Heart

Long, long ago, there was a simple commoner by the name Adriennette. She lived a simple life and wanted not for gold, or spoils of the hunt. The only thing that she desired was medicine for her sickly mother. She was old and worn thin, the woman called Gabriella, from her days hard at work in the field. The hardened woman continued to do so, even upon her worst of days. Although Adriennette begged her mother to rest she refused to do so. 

Naturally, the city took pity upon them but did nothing to help. Instead, they stood jeering and mocking the family's misfortune. Adriennette's heart turned to stone as she grew, and the colder she became the more beautiful she became as well. Soon, the whole village that once mocked her now wanted her. Yet, she refused them as they had refused her.

One winter morning, Gabriella passed away. From that day onward, Adriennette has never seen again.

Or so it goes.

But the story of the blonde maiden is far from over, as you see that it was only the village that never saw her again.

It is altogether entirely different for you, the lucky reader who gets to see much beyond the fools in the village. Who, if they were clever in any regard, would have thought to look past the village. They are, as we say, too snobbish for such adventures and dangers, though! So, alas, no lucky villager would ever warm her heart. 

Adrienette traveled far with only the clothes on her back and the tune of the winds to carry her. Beyond mountains, prairies, and forests, the girl did travel. She traveled until she could travel no more, and found herself stumbling upon a music traveling caravan. And with what luck! For they were the same as her, going nowhere at all and yet everywhere. 

A boy of her age with almost blue hair and starlight blue eyes was the leader and introduced himself as Marius. He talked to Adrienette all night, and they discovered that they had both lost their parents. 

In the end, he couldn't help but invite her to join them.

And, she couldn't help but accept.

From town to town they went, traveling great seas and through many countries. A long journey bounded their friendship, and soon they came to a great kingdom to perform. At first, they played in small Outland towns, but as word traveled of the beautiful Adrienette, the more that requested their audience. 

It was not long before the traveling music caravan was requested by the king himself. After playing their tunes and lullabies, the king surprised everyone with a request.

"Adriennette, never have I seen such a beauty! It is at my request that you stand here to marry my son! For you see, he has run away and perhaps your gracefulness will finally bring him home!" The king pleaded.

Adriennette did not desire someone she did not love, however, she could not easily ignore the king's plea. 

"I will bring your son home, my king." She agreed with pain stricken expression while glancing at Marius.

"Excellent! Spread the news everywhere! Let all the Earth and heavens know the beauty who awaits my son if he returns!" The king proclaimed.

However, the prince still did not return. They spread the news far and wide, yet the prince was unheard from. Not to say that there were not many claiming to be the prince. It seemed as if all of the men in the world had gathered claiming to be the prince, expect for the real prince, to win over Adriennette. 

Yet she nor the king were fooled by this. 

One day, Marius watched them from the window of the tower within the castle. All her court's men throwing flowers and pleading to see her, for even a glimpse. 

"Do you really wish to marry him, the prince that is?" Marius asked without glancing towards her.

"No.. I have no wish for the prince, for I do not know of love," Adriennette answered.

"Then, he shall never come. For I am sure that the prince also does not wish to marry you if you do not truly love him." He smiled sadly and left the room.

Over the next few weeks, the king became impatient, for still, the lost prince did not return. One very dark dawn the king showed his true and terrible colors. Guards came to Adriennette's room and burst through the doors. The two dragged her into a cell and chained her there.

"If my son does not show in the next three days, I will kill the enchantress!" He proclaimed.

The news fell throughout the world as panic rose. Would no one save the poor Adriennette?

It seemed to fall yet again on deaf ears, as the prince still did not show. 

All three days Adriennette hoped. All three days her heart turned colder as she realized the prince still would not come. 

For how could she love?

The day of execution began and guards held her to a stake to be burned when suddenly a stranger with a mask charged in with only a sword. However, what those poor guards did not know and the readers do know is that this masked hero is skilled beyond his years with a sword. He swung and sliced through their armor like buttered, and caused them all to fall. He reached the stake and cut Adriennette loose before removing his mask and revealing himself as Marius. 

Adriennette gazed upon her hero and her cold heart opened once more.

"You saved me. Even though I was promised to another, even though I did not love you. Why?" Adriennette asked.

"Because... I loved you from the moment you sang. It wasn't your beauty or your grace, but your voice that opened my heart. But.. I am afraid that I have been lying to you, Adriennette. I am the prince." He looked solemn.

"Somehow, I knew," Adrienette admitted.

"And yet, you still love me?"

"Because you did not force me, and I realize now that you couldn't come until now because you wanted me to make my own choice. You gave me freedom, you showed me the world and opened my heart to all of it. I just didn't see it until now."

Marius grinned, a bit embarrassed. 

The king rushed over as soon as he realized his son returned but Marius glared down upon his father.

"Father! This has gone far enough. So long you have tried to chain me that you would go as far as to kill innocents to bring me here. Well, I say enough! From this day forth, you are the king of nothing. Hear me, people, for the crown is forfeit!" As he spoke the crowd gasped and watched as Marius' Knights grabbed the king and dragged him into a prison where the crazy king would rot forever. 

And so, our story ends here.

But that is not to say that Adriennette's and Marius' story ends. I am happy to tell you, dearest readers, they lived a very happy life traveling and singing in their musical caravan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my stories as always. Any comments are welcome, especially critiques! My writing can improve with your criticism. I like getting feedback on potential mistakes and things to expand upon so don't be shy. However, note there is a difference between "this sucks" which literally tells me nothing on how to improve vs "you could use some work here *insert paragraph*".


End file.
